


Adorable, Reliable

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, bottom!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's taking advantage of some rare alone time when Lance walks in on him. Awkwardness ensues. They have to work it out somehow, for the good of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable, Reliable

Shiro is always in control. Allura saw it in him, his Lion saw it in him -- he's Voltron's head for a reason, and he strives to be worthy of it at all times. Well... almost all times. Right now, no one needs him, he's alone in the shower, and he's going to take advantage of that.

The castle, after a little finagling, had managed to produce substances very much like the Garrison's supply of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. The conditioner is an unnervingly bright shade of apple green, but it's slippery and there's a lot of it, and it's been a long time since Shiro's had an opportunity like this. He slicks up his left hand and braces himself against the wall with his right arm bent, spreading his legs.

And oh, it's sweet, the stretch filling up the empty ache he's felt for so long. Shiro can't help letting out a moan, clenching around his own fingers. He leans his weight on his Galra arm, resting his forehead in the cool metal crook of his elbow, and thrusts deeper inside, slowly, slowly. Getting off fast is good enough when it's all he can get, but Shiro loves it slow.

"Shiro, are you in he-- oh, _quiznak_ , sorry, sorry, I'll just --" The shower room door slams after Lance; Shiro hadn't even heard it open in the first place. Great. This is just -- great. Sighing, he pulls his fingers out of himself and washes up quickly, then dries off and dresses. Finding Lance is the last thing he wants to do, but that only means that he needs to do it before he loses his nerve.

Apparently, Lance just wanted a sparring partner; Shiro finds him and a reluctant Hunk facing off in the practice room. Steeling himself and thinking non-awkward thoughts, he waves in a friendly way at the two of them. Hunk waves back, but Lance jumps and loses his balance, arms windmilling.

"You okay, bro?" Hunk asks Lance. "It's just Shiro."

"I'm fine!" Lance practically shouts. "I'm just fine. I'm the finest. I'm _so_ fine."

"Oookay," Hunk says. "That sounds... true." He glances over at Shiro, giving him a look that clearly says, _Lance, am I right?_

"Don't let me interrupt," Shiro says, and heads back to his room.

***

Things don't get any less awkward that day, or the next. Every time Shiro goes into a room where Lance is doing something, he seems to startle Lance badly; every time he goes to do something himself, he inevitably looks up to find Lance staring at him. How will they be able to form Voltron like this? No, Shiro has to do something.

When he walks into the dining room, back straight with determination, Lance drops his forkful of food goo and squawks. Pidge, Keith, and Hunk give him matching looks of judgment, which Shiro would ordinarily find amusing, but today? Not so much. He grits his teeth for a moment.

"Lance," he says, once his jaw muscles have relaxed. "We have to talk. My room, when you're done eating."

"Eep!" Lance looks mortified. "I mean, yes, that sounds, I'll, yes. Your room."

Shiro sighs -- he feels like he's doing a lot of that lately -- and turns to leave. On the one hand, he's a little hungry; on the other hand, he has a feeling that Lance will eat more efficiently if Shiro isn't in the room. All the more reason to get this over with.

Back in his room, it turns out that the castle can produce something sort of granola bar-like. Eating one improves Shiro's mood a little, which is good. He folds his arms on the back of his chair and waits for Lance to arrive.

"Shiro?" There's a soft knock on the door, then a more forceful one. "Uh, Shiro?"

"Come in," Shiro says. Quiznak, does Lance think he's interrupting something? Does he think Shiro would set him up like that?

"Hey, hi," Lance says, letting the door shut behind him and rubbing the back of his head. "What's up? Uh."

Shiro straightens his back, but stays seated, which he's decided is the best way to remain in control without being intimidating. "I wanted you to know that, whatever you may have seen, I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable."

"U-uncomfortable? Who, me? I'm, like, the m-most comfortable guy in the world," Lance stammers.

"You haven't exactly been acting like it," Shiro says. "I need to know that, whatever you might have figured out about my -- personal life -- we're going to be able to act as a team. The universe needs us."

Lance looks honestly shocked at this. "Of course we can act as a team! I'm not -- I don't -- there's not a _problem_ , I just -- I saw you, and, like, you're -- you know, you're, with the, and the -- and -- oh, quiznak!" He crosses the distance between them in two quick steps, takes Shiro's face in his hands, and kisses him.

Once Shiro gets over the surprise of it -- whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this -- it's a good kiss. Okay, it's a _really_ good kiss. Lance tilts Shiro's face to exactly the angle he wants, and nibbles his lower lip, and strokes their tongues together, and when he finally pulls back, Shiro has to catch his breath.

"I've heard of kissing someone to shut _them_ up," he says, "but this is the first time I've heard of kissing someone to shut _yourself_ up."

"What can I say, I'm a unique kind of guy," Lance says. "Shiro, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Or, well, you did, but in the 'my pants are suddenly too tight' kind of way, you get me?"

Shiro blinks. "Your pants," he repeats. He's getting the picture, all right, but he wants to hear it from Lance.

Lance comes through. "I want to fuck you, like, _so bad_ ," he says, half-whispering. "It's all I can think about, man, why do you think I suddenly don't know how to hold a fork when you're around? Your ass, and your face, and your -- everything. Dude, I want to put my dick in you like _crazy._ "

"I'm --" Shiro starts to say.

"If you say you're too old for me, I might have to punch you," Lance interrupts. "Look, I'm not going to say 'age ain't nothing but a number,' but I'm legal, and we're all in the same... castle-ship right now. You're the boss, but it's not like you're _actually_ the boss, you know? You can't fire me or whatever. We're both paladins. If we want to do stuff with our dicks, we can do it as equals."

"You've been thinking about this," Shiro says. "Did you practice that speech in the mirror?"

"Yes, and it was very appreciative, thank you," Lance says, scowling at him. "The important question is, did it work?"

It's been so long, and Lance is such a good kisser. More than that, Shiro trusts him. Something inside of Shiro melts a little bit. "Yeah," he says. "It did."

"Yessss!" Lance cheers, pumping his fist in the air. Shiro hides a smile. "Hey, Castle! Some space lube and space condoms, please!"

To Shiro's surprise, the castle obliges. "Whoa," he says, holding up one hand. "I -- have you done this before?"

Lance gives him an unimpressed look. "Yeah," he says, then wavers his hand back and forth. "I mean, to myself, not to another person -- the fingering part, I mean, even I'm not that bendy -- but, like, the angle's better this way."

That's actually better than Shiro was expecting. "You seriously want to," he says, "with me? Right now?"

"No time like the present," Lance says, fiddling with the bottle of space lube. "And of course with you, is there another smoking hot, totally ripped dude who wants me to bend him over and fuck him until he can't walk hanging around this castle?"

Oh, _quiznak_ , that sounds good. The blood rushes to Shiro's cock so fast he nearly gets dizzy. "Uh," Shiro manages to say. "Probably not."

"'Probably not,' he says." Lance rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Shiro again, long and toe-curlingly good. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed, okay?"

"Okay," Shiro says agreeably. He doesn't usually think too much about what he looks like -- it's a little hard to look at himself in the mirror, honestly, now that he's got that shock-white forelock and a facial scar and a metal arm -- but Lance said he was smoking hot, so he takes his time about undressing. Lance's gaze catches on his pecs and abs when his shirt comes off, and Shiro flexes a little.

"Now you're just showing off," Lance says, a little breathless. "I like it, don't stop."

Shiro laughs and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. "Your wish is my command." He tugs a little, showing off the cut of his hips, and Lance makes a little _mmm_ sound that Shiro wants to taste. More than that, though, he wants Lance's hands on him, so he steps up his game a little: he turns his back and bends over as he pulls his pants down his thighs, showcasing his ass. He's been doing his squats.

Lance gulps audibly. " _Shiro,_ " he says. "Just -- I want to touch you, okay?"

"Please," Shiro says, bracing his hands on the side of the bed. He's aching, practically shivering with how badly he wants to feel Lance touching him. "Come on, Lance. Touch me."

In an instant, Lance is pressed up against him, his clever hands caressing Shiro's hips, the bulge of his cock rubbing against Shiro's ass. " _Shiro,_ " he says again, rolling his hips filthily. "Dude. How do you want to do this?"

Shiro doesn't want to move, but he knows his arms -- well, his human arm, anyway -- will only hold this position for so long. "I -- don't know," he says. "How do you want to do it?"

A little gentler than a slap, a little harder than a pat, comes the touch on Shiro's right ass cheek, and he gasps with how good it feels. "Face down," Lance says, "just like this."

"Okay," Shiro says. He arranges himself face down on the bed, ass in the air. It feels so good, like this is how he's meant to be, for Lance. Lance must agree, because he plants a sweet little kiss right where he smacked him.

There's the click of the space lube opening, and then Lance says, "Hey, it's not even cold." He nudges Shiro's thighs apart, then rubs around his hole with one gentle finger, slick and body-warm. "Your ass is perfect, I just think you should know that."

"Thanks," Shiro says, breath catching. "Please --"

"I got you, big guy," Lance says, cocksure, and oh, that's just what Shiro wanted to hear. He groans and presses back against Lance's fingers, wanting to feel him everywhere. "Hey, don't get impatient on me. I want to do this right."

"You're doing it right," Shiro says. "Oh -- quiznak --" Lance's questing fingertips rub over Shiro's prostate, sending lightning bolts of pleasure sparking through him, radiating outward to his cock and his nipples and his toes.

"Yeah, that's good," Lance murmurs. He presses forward, his wiry body warm and strong against Shiro's back, and drives his fingers deeper into him. "Gonna do you so good, Shiro, just like you deserve."

Shiro groans, burying his face in the pillow. He doesn't need compliments -- that's not why he works so hard -- but oh, they feel good. "Lance," he says, muffled.

"You like that, huh?" Lance says. "You're so good to all of us, you have no idea how awesome it is to pay you back a little. You're, like, strong and brave and gorgeous." He drops a kiss on Shiro's spine, twisting his fingers at the same time, and a sob escapes Shiro's throat. "You want me to keep going?"

"I want you to fuck me," Shiro says, his voice coming out broken. "Lance. Please."

"I can do that," Lance says. "Hang on, let me get the space condom on."

Shiro's not sure he wants to know the difference between a space condom and an Earth condom. The tear of the wrapper sounds about the same, at least, and it doesn't take Lance long to get it rolled on and slicked up.

"Here goes," Lance says softly, and his fingertips dig into Shiro's waist as his cock presses slowly in, in, in. "Oh -- oh, Shiro --"

There's the difference, all right -- Shiro's never been fucked bare, but this is what he imagines it would feel like, hot and close and oh, so good. "Lance," he says, " _Lance,_ please --"

"I'm -- Shiro, you're -- you feel so good, oh," Lance says. "Does it feel this good to you?"

"You feel amazing," Shiro says. "Just -- move, please -- I need it -- I need you --"

"I'm here, I've got you," Lance says, rubbing his face on Shiro's back like a cat, and he rolls his hips forward in a delicious wave, again and again, wringing sobs out of Shiro. "You're so good. You like that?"

Shiro means to answer, he really does, but all he can do is moan and press his ass back into Lance's relentless thrusts, soaking up the pleasure like a plant in the sun. Everything feels amazing, Lance's grip on his waist, the deep beautiful pressure of his cock, the scrape of his faint stubble -- he comes, crying out Lance's name, and feels like a star gone supernova.

"Oh, wow," Lance breathes. His hips jerk forward twice, and he groans and bites down on the flesh of Shiro's back, a spark of pain that just blends into Shiro's pleasure, coming hard into the space condom. "That was -- you're amazing."

"Mmm. You too," Shiro says. He reaches back clumsily to pat whatever part of Lance he can reach, getting his hand on Lance's little round ass. "Thank you."

"You are so, so welcome," Lance says. "I'm gonna pull out now, okay?"

"Mmm," Shiro agrees. The feeling is odd -- he'd rather stay full -- but he curls onto his side, ignoring the wet spot, and a moment later, Lance is back, fitting himself around Shiro.

"I've always wanted to be the big spoon," Lance muses, and kisses the back of Shiro's neck.

"Jet pack," Shiro agrees. "Don't leave." He wraps his hand around Lance's wrist to keep him in place.

"Wasn't gonna," Lance says. "I mean, once you're, like, conscious again, we gotta make sure this wasn't just beginner's luck, right?"

Shiro smiles. "Makes sense," he says, and yawns hugely. "Gotta... practice."

"Anything for you," Lance says softly, and holds Shiro close as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "do you take it...?" by the wet spots (i couldn't resist)


End file.
